


White Rose

by Kiray



Category: National Football League RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Afercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bradelman, Choking, Collars, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiray/pseuds/Kiray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian gets home to find something special waiting for him. It's a symbol, an order, a demand and a plea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts).



> This is the kinkiest work I've ever written. 
> 
> I do hope everybody enjoys the read but this is a gift for a person that managed to rush right into my heart at a pace that I'm absolutely not used to. Babe, you are extremely special. You deserve this and so much more.

When Jules stepped into his apartment he immediately knew what kind of day it was. While he closed the door and carefully set down his bag and got rid of shoes and his coat, his eyes were fixed on a white rose in a glass vase waiting for him on the kitchen counter. He had already figured Tom had gotten home before him today, but the flower changed things up. 

This rarely happened. Usually Julian would get home after practise and have the whole place to himself. Especially during the week Tom would prefer to drive home so he could watch film and sleep in his own apartment just to make sure neither of them would be less than 100% for practise. 

Tom Brady was the definition of competitive and there was no possibility to discuss those innermost traits with him. Only on Fridays and Saturdays Julian had a good chance of joining a relaxed Tom at his apartment, cooking together, cuddling up on the couch or stumbling to any comfortable place around with hungry lips and hands pining over each other’s bodies all night. Sundays held free time but since Coach B expected them to turn up on time on Monday, there was no way Tom would consider going to bed later than 10pm.

Jules loved all those traits. He had admired Tom long before he had been drafted himself and even after years of doing everything for the other one he couldn't get enough. Still, more than any other player on their team, Julian was very aware of how much pressure the quarterback put on himself. 

Every mistake, every stopped drive, every interception, every fumble, everything really, Tom tended to blame it on himself. With the fear of causing trouble to his team and the extremely high expectations he imposed on himself, he carried a heavy burden. One that didn't show most of the time. 

During the last weeks though, Jules had seen this coming. Even if he had not thought about it directly, he'd subconsciously realized what had been happening. They'd been a couple for long enough now for him to catch up on hints. While Tom always tended to get slightly snappy at people who were not working hard enough – which really just fit his type of leadership well and was usually appreciated by the whole team – he'd been noticeably on edge for a while. He'd behaved differently enough for other players to notice, some even coming up to Jules, when they were absolutely certain Tom wasn't around, to ask if everything was okay. 

It had been. At least on the outside and between them. But sometimes – even if it happened ever so rarely – Tom's insides would crumble beneath the guilt, the demands, the media hype. Slowly all of his strength would be drained, leaving him restless and uneasy. 

The first time Jules had been around for this to happen had been years ago. Saying that it had been scary as hell didn't cover it. Back then they hadn't been a couple, they had just started to slowly build a friendship and Jules had feared he lost all of his progress when one morning Tom almost bit off his head for being three minutes late. 

Over time, Julian had found his own ways to deal with Tom's sour moods, and by now had mechanisms that were automatically triggered whenever things seemed to get harsh. He knew how to talk to his boyfriend. Knew how to approach him or when to leave him alone. But the thing with the white rose was something they figured out only about a year ago. 

It was surrender, Julian knew, while he slowly walked over to the flower caressing the outer petals with his fingertips. The blossom was Tom's white flag. Something they had chosen because they would never pick it as a gift for one another.

Taking a deep breath Julian turned around to get himself a glass of water and slowly took a sip. He swirled the liquid in his mouth, knowing Tom was waiting for him. But he wanted to prolong the anticipation. He fixed his eyes on the clock in the kitchen and waited for exactly five minutes to pass before he placed the glass on the counter and started walking into the direction of his bedroom. 

He passed the bathroom door, smiling at the warm and humid air that slowly wafted into the hallway. A hot shower was part of all this for Tom. Jules knew the little details by now. When he reached his bedroom door, he took another calming breath. This was all about Tom. Both of them knew the basis for nights that began with a white rose and Julian would do anything to give his boyfriend a chance to let go and recharge. 

When Jules opened the door, Tom immediately looked up at him. He was sitting at the back of the bed leaning his body against the headboard, long legs stretched out. He was back to wearing a proper beard and Julian loved it. There was really no version of Tom he wouldn't adore but the rare occasions on which the older one would let the well tamed stubble grow out were the cherry on top.

Tom had obviously kept himself busy with one of the books that were always stacked next to Julian's nightstand in an attempt to motivate himself to read them. But by the way he just snapped the book shut, it got apparent that he had probably only pretended to read so he could come off as unaffected as possible.

“Finally. I thought you couldn't find the way to your own bedroom,” Tom said, annoyance making his tone sound sharp and arrogant. He threw the book carelessly off the bed and reached out to rearrange the spot of his phone on the nightstand. A nervous gesture, Jules noticed, just as well as the careful but constant lip-licking. 

Julian deliberately closed the door before walking over to the bed. He didn't answer, just took Tom's phone and moved to the other side of the room, turning the device off before placing it on the highest shelf of his wardrobe. There was no room for interference today. 

As Jules turned around he could see Tom was about to open his mouth again, probably in protest. The wide receiver just looked at him, shaking his head and placing his index finger over his own lips. “Rules, Thomas.” Julian's voice was serious but gentle. “As much as I usually enjoy sucking you off from under your desk while you try to hold a business conversation, you won't need your phone for the rest of the night.”

Tom's mouth fell shut and he slightly furrowed his brow. It was obvious he wanted to disagree and fight but couldn't find a good argument. “If I lose my phone, you need to undress.” 

Julian smiled and nodded. “Whatever you want, babe.”

Gracefully, Jules pulled his hoodie over his head and threw it to the end of the room where his usual pile of clothes that were worn but still not ready to be washed was. The shirt he was wearing beneath followed immediately, before his socks and sweatpants had to go as well. In only his briefs the wide receiver stood at the end of the bed for a moment, solely for Tom to watch and admire. 

Tom did exactly that. His eyes were slowly raking over the body in front of him, tracing every muscle, every vein, every bone he could see. He took his time observing, smiling at the way Julian's nipples got hard from being exposed to the air around them.

Finally Tom moved. Delicately but determined, he changed his position on the bed so he could maneuver towards Jules, hands and knees on the mattress. Julian kept still, watching the way the muscles on Tom's back became apparent beneath the dark blue shirt, until the older one nuzzled close to his crotch. He swallowed slightly, biting down harsh on his lip. Even though Tom was performing rather submissive actions, he would always be in charge. This was a game, a stress relief, and Jules knew his place. 

Tom sighed when he finally reached Julian's body and could press his face close to the delicious looking bulge, suggestively covered by dark briefs. He'd arrived at the flat about an hour ago, restless and on edge. The hot shower he had taken helped him to soothe his aching muscles after practise, but nothing during the last weeks had been able to soothe his mind. 

The fact that Julian had made him wait had only fired him up more. Tom needed this. Jules knew it. Still, the receiver had forced patience on him, almost more than Tom could take. Part of him had wanted to leave. To just walk out of the bedroom, tell Julian to _fuck off_ before running home into the safety of his own flat. The next best idea had been to rush out of the room and recklessly bend Jules over the kitchen counter or any other surface to just take what Tom craved, but he'd known that what he wanted, what he _needed_ was different. 

With a low sigh, Tom closed his eyes. His lips moved along the softness besides his head and the warmth radiating off of the other body already calmed him. When he started to spread feathery kisses over Jules length, gentle fingers pushed into his hair and tugged. He swallowed, scrunching up his nose for a second before he opened his eyes and looked up. 

Jules was watching him, ice blue eyes focusing on him and it amazed Tom how a look like that could clear out his mind. “Same rules as always, baby?”

Tom slowly nodded. 

“I'm at your command, then.” Julian's voice sounded serious enough for Tom's heart to skip a beat. 

The pure devotion the younger one showed to him felt good. It was relieving to be accepted even when he was not the one standing up tall. Tom still didn't answer. It was quiet in the bedroom besides the sounds of soft breathing and Tom's beard scraping over fabric as he leaned in again. He breathed hot air against the slowly-building pressure beneath his mouth and smiled when each of his moves would make Julian's fingers twitch in his hair. 

Easily Tom moved up so he could hook his fingers into the waistband. He pulled the briefs down, leaning in immediately again as soon as the fabric fell. Jules looked delicious, his length half-hard already, slowly developing an interest in what was going on. The older one tilted his head deliberately and nuzzled in close on the side, his lips searching for the sensitive skin of Julian's balls. 

Warmth and the younger one's scent flooded Tom's senses and he almost purred before sucking in parts of the tender area. He closed his eyes again, consciously moving his head in a way to rub his beard along susceptible skin. He knew Julian had a thing for the rare occasions he'd let it grow out and he would take advantage of it. With a smirk Tom kissed along the underside of Julian's dick, brushing his facial hair over the skin as he drew back so he could finally catch the tip and let it slide into his mouth. 

While Tom usually loved to grab Julian's head in these situation to guide him or hold him in place while fucking into his mouth, the receiver was doing none of that. He was panting but kept still as he was supposed to and let Tom have his way with him. It was sweet sweet agony, heat shooting up Jules' spine and already making him feel dizzy. His knees grew weak but there was no chance he'd interrupt Tom now. Instead the hand he'd buried in dark brown hair fell to the side and Jules almost groaned when one of Tom's hands joined his lips on Julian's cock. 

Even though they rarely ended up like this, Tom was amazing at doing it. He softly tugged Julian's balls while his lips enclosed around the tip and sucked harshly, before caressing his tongue along the crown. 

Tom's gaze shot up when his rhythm forced a helpless gasp out of the receiver's throat. “Stop sounding so fucking affected by it already.” The quarterback's words were harsh and Jules swallowed. 

_You stop trying to suck my brain out through my cock and we’re good_ , flashed through Julian's mind, but he kept his lips tightly shut. Tom smirked when he realized the other one had to fight his usual witty self.

“It's not like I'm doing anything yet.” The tone was mocking while the tip of Tom's index finger slowly traced the underside of the now fully-erect dick in front of him. He looked up, holding Julian's gaze while his thumb pressed circles into the slightly wet skin. “So man up.” With those words he went in again, swallowing Jules down as far as the angle allowed him to.

Julian couldn't do much besides clenching his fists and violently boring his teeth into the skin of his cheeks to keep himself from making any more noises. His body was hot, he could hear blood rushing in his ears. He wanted to moan, he wanted to fucking cry out his pleasure but the rules were different and he'd follow. 

Tom's lips were tightly wrapped around Jules' length, his tongue expertly dancing along the spots that usually would drive the younger one crazy. Tom's head moved slowly and it was obvious how he wanted to draw this out, how he wanted to get Julian to make mistakes, so he could snap at him. At some point he tilted his head, making sure to deliberately rub Julian's tip along the ridges of the roof of his mouth. The younger one felt his nails digging into the palm of his hands while he fought back any urge to snap his hips forward.

As Julian forced himself to look down at Tom again he managed to catch the exact second of the older one drawing back and lapping the flat of his tongue over Julian's tip to gather the precome he'd already coaxed out. 

Tom looked up then, drawing back so he could sit on his heels. “Top drawer.” Tom's voice was harsh and left no room for discussions. 

Julian nodded, trying to regain the strength to stay upright while he walked around the bed to pull at the handle.

Things were prepared. With quick movements, Jules took what had been well-organized in the drawer, to place it on top the nightstand, easily in reach. His skin was still hot, his every move made cool air brush along his cock and mixed discomfort with burning desire. 

As he turned around to look at Tom, the older one had already gotten rid of his top. The sight in front of him made Julian swallow. He was about to ask for instructions when Tom looked at him, annoyance apparent in his eyes. “Do I need to draw a map for you to finally get on the bed?!” Julian shook his head. Tom needed a valve. 

With an easy motion, the receiver moved onto the mattress to kneel down behind Tom's back, reaching for the well-worn leather handcuffs sitting on the nightstand. Tom's arms came together gracefully behind his back, his forearms and hands aligning perfectly. Jules felt heat in his lower stomach boil at the sight before he fastened the leather around ivory-coloured wrists. 

He wasn't gentle about it, something that finally seemed to satisfy Tom. Once Julian had put the cuffs in place and made sure they weren't gonna budge, he drew back his hands, watching the way Tom rolled his shoulders, straining against the now restricted position. Jules wouldn't lie, it was a beautiful sight. 

He reached for the nightstand again, opening the second drawer and catching something out of it that Tom didn't know about. Julian straightened up and naturally directed a leather collar around the older man's neck. It was dark leather, about an inch in width, smooth and supposed to not irritate the skin. Small spikes gave it a dog collar vibe. Julian had wanted to do this since he had seen the GQ photo shoot. 

“What the fuck is this?” Tom's voice sounded aggravated but he didn't move his head either. With his arms already being bound there was not much he could do anyway. 

Jules just smiled. “It's a collar.” His voice was factual as he easily fastened the accessory. When he drew back to look at his handiwork he could barely hold back a grin. It fit perfectly. The leather making an amazing contrast to Tom's milky white skin. When Julian leaned in again, making sure Tom would feel his body heat against his back without touching him, he pressed one single lingering kiss to the skin directly beneath the collar. “Is it tight enough?” he whispered teasingly. 

Tom swallowed, showing the first sign of weakness for a split second. “Fuck off,” was still the only answer Jules got. 

With a determined gesture Julian drew back then and placed his right hand between Tom's shoulder blades. One of his fingertips traced the first vortex it met, before he used his full palm to push the older one forward. A growl fell from Tom's lips as he struggled against the pressure on his back, trying to keep his balance before he had to give in. 

Tom's body bent over beautifully, the restrictions on his arms forcing him to rely on his shoulders and making him present his ass in the most obscene way. “I dare you to push me again.” Tom's voice was angry against the sheets. Obviously he had wanted to decide when and how he was gonna move. But Julian was starting to strip him off his control. 

Without a word, Jules reached for the waistband of Tom's sweatpants, caught the briefs as well, and pulled them down. His moves were conscious, making sure he'd maneuver the fabric in a way to uncover the delicious cheeks in front of him, but keep Tom's cock uncomfortably restrained. 

Once he had the ass uncovered, a smirk spread on Julian's lips. The nub of a small black plug was snugly settled between Tom's cheeks. Julian guessed that it had been there since Tom's shower, because the skin didn't look all that irritated yet. Still, it would make things faster and Jules appreciated it. There was no way he would show that though. 

Both of his hands immediately found Tom's ass to squeeze and he watched the way the flesh gave in beneath his hands. A small gasp followed before an impatient angry bristle fell from Tom's lips. 

“Look at you, all prepared. Couldn't wait to finally be the slut, could you?” Julian sounded smug, superior, ignoring Tom's noises. As his thumbs moved closer to the nub and started spreading the skin around it, Julian chuckled. “If you'd only told me, Brady. I would've asked you to bend over the benches in the locker room. You would've done it, wouldn't you? Propping that gorgeous ass up for me. Imagine anyone else seeing you like this. You feel it would change their image of you?” Julian squeezed the firm flesh again before he leaned in to bite into one of the cheeks. 

“Fuck off, Julian...” Tom's voice sounded angry but his arrogance had taken a hit, Jules could hear it. 

“Oh look who's in a position to be nasty right now.” While his voice was pure mocking, Julian straightened up again and reached to pull out the toy from where he wanted to play now. It moved easily, still he took his time, making it agonizing for the other one. He could see Tom biting his lips and pressing his forehead against the sheets. As the plug fell to the side and dropped off the bed, Julian reached for the lube on the nightstand. 

The receiver coated his fingers properly before gently rubbing a tip around Tom's impatiently clenching hole. “Get on with it, Julian!” Even in his vulnerable position the quarterback still managed to sound strict and Jules complied. For now. 

He easily slipped two of his fingers inside, heat sparking in his tummy at the thought of replacing them soon enough. As his knuckles went deeper than the small plug had reached Julian finally elicited a gasp from Tom. It was harsh and troubled, highlighting how Tom was not used to any of this. The toy might've helped with the first rush but it hadn't been in there long enough to completely loosen the other one up. Still, Tom had probably planned this out. And Jules knew slight pain was one of his most effective tools. 

While Julian moved his fingers, pulling them out to the tip before driving them back inside in a regular rhythm, he made sure to angle his thrusts in a way that wouldn't get close to Tom's prostate. He was just applying friction, squeezing the left cheek of Tom's ass to satisfy his own need to grab something and to hold the older one in place. Tom's face looked strained, from the roughness of Julian's touches and troubled by his fight against the shame of admitting that this was what he needed. 

When Jules slowed down to draw out the movements of his fingers, Tom still found enough strength to speak up. “Will you start doing what you are supposed to do or should I find someone else who'd be willing to put his dick into me?” Tom was still on edge even though his voice sounded by far less firm. 

Julian's eyes narrowed as he slightly tilted the way his fingers were moving. It took him seconds to find Tom's prostate and without hesitation he pressed his fingertips against it recklessly.

“Ah-” One purely helpless gasp fell from Tom's lips as he pressed his eyelids close and felt his whole body tensing. Julian didn't give in, he took his finger back only lightly to move right back and brush over the sweet spot again, making Tom immediately clench in response. 

“You are done leading, Brady.” Julian sounded stern, while his fingers kept tormenting the other one. His left hand slipped away from the firm cheek, as his fingertips inside Tom rubbed circles into Tom's weakest spot. Determined, Julian reached for Tom's sweatpants and yanked them down to pool around the other one's knees. As relieving as it probably felt for the older one to finally have his cock spring free, the fabric now restrained him from moving his legs.

Tom's face scrunched up fighting between pleasure being forced into his system and the need to protest. His hands turned into fists on his back, his mouth fell open but he still managed to hold back any noises. Julian watched Tom struggle between giving in and wanting to hold on to being the dominant one, the arrogant one, the one in charge. This was crucial. 

Jules drew his touches back a hint, taking away the pressure from Tom's prostate. Instead he started a new, slower rhythm, fucking his fingers in and out of Tom's body avoiding the prostate completely again. While he was moving, his left hand simultaneously moved through the small gap between the older one's legs. He slid over the taint, taking some of the lube glistening on heated skin with him, before blindly cupping Tom's balls. He squeezed them, fondling the weight softly in his palm.

Tom's face immediately relaxed, creases disappearing and red heat rushing to his cheeks. Slowly Jules could hear Tom's breathing growing heavier. “Look at you, so desperate, you're gagging for it.” Julian's voice was not as harsh as before, but it was still strong and slightly mocking. 

Tom swallowed and shook his head as much as his position, head to the side on the sheets, allowed him to. The second he wanted to start speaking, Julian's left hand slipped forward and curled around his cock, shutting him up effectively. Instead, a low moan fell from Tom's lips, eyes falling close, his hands clenching up again, pressing nails into leather and skin. 

“You better enjoy this now, Brady. Last time your dick gets any attention tonight.” 

Slowly and deliberately Julian matched the glide of his hand with the rhythm of his fingers still fucking into Tom. He could feel how wet the older one already was, making it easy to slick him up. As soon as Tom slightly writhed beneath his touches, Jules quickened his pace. Tom's whole body started tensing, his toes curled into the sheets. The ivory skin started to glisten as he tried to move with both Jules' palm and the penetration.

Tom could feel heat building up at a tearing pace, his mind getting dizzy and light-headed. As another moan fell from his lips Julian immediately drew back his left hand, placing it back to the side of Tom's hips. A frustrated groan followed by an agonizingly sweet whine followed by the older one who struggled against the cuffs on his hands again. Julian smiled, slowing down the pace of his fingers inside Tom as well, until they just rested inside the tight heat. 

The walls around him were clenching and Julian could basically feel Tom's desperation. “Shh. Come on, Baby, work yourself on me.” 

Another low frustrated whine filled the room but instead of more protest, Tom actually complied. He started rolling his hips, trying to fall into some kind of rhythm, taking Julian's finger deep inside his body before letting them slip out again. Jules watched in awe, squeezing Tom's ass with his left hand, while he started spreading his fingers every time they disappeared. 

It was a sacred sight to see Tom that lost. His face was concentrated, his brow furrowed but his cheeks were flushed red, his hair stuck to his forehead in messy wet strands and hints of tears were glistening in the corners of his eyes. Julian enjoyed it for a few more minutes before he drew back his fingers and cupped both of Tom's cheeks just to look at the way the older one was grimacing and helplessly riding his hips into emptiness. 

“Jules, come on.” Tom's voice sounded wrecked. His body shivered and Julian couldn't help but squeeze the firm flesh of his ass one more time before he reached for the lube again, quickly slicking himself up. Usually they preferred to use a condom even though they were exclusively with each other and both healthy but right now the priorities were different.

With one smooth thrust Julian, buried himself inside Tom, coaxing an helpless broken moan out of the other one. With his hands on slender hips Jules easily started moving, rolling his hips, grinding in the most agonizing way, panting as well. Tom moved as much as he could, alternating between pressing his cheek or forehead into the sheets, muffling most of the wrecked sounds that fell from his lips with the fabric. 

Julian's nails dug into white skin, as his own lust came back in a rush, his body suddenly remembering how before he'd been the center of attention for a while. His movements were consciously angled, he managed to stay away completely from where Tom wanted him the most. He wanted to make him suffer and wait for it.

“Jules... Jules...” Julian was able hear the underlying pleading even though Tom didn't manage to use his words. 

With a gentle, satisfied smirk on his face he went in deep again before staying there, moving his hands soothingly over Tom's bent arms. “Poor poor thing.” He quipped while his fingers slid over strained shoulders until they reached the back of the collar. “Nobody ever gives you what you want. All of them underestimate you. So much hate, so much pressure.” Jules voice was dominant again, all in contrast to how loving his fingertips played with the skin beneath the collar. 

“And they don't even know you enjoy it, don't you? The thrill of proving them wrong, you're getting off to the thought of you flipping them off.” Slowly Julian curled his first finger around the collar, tightening the leather. 

Tom's body slightly tensed and Jules smirked as he made his hips grind perfectly this time, brushing past Tom's prostate. Tom's mouth fell open again, one lost gasp stumbling over his lips.

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Another roll of his hips forced a moan out of Tom's throat. “Depending more on the people who hate you than the ones who support you. Pushing your team away, being an asshole for weeks.” Jules easily curled his middle and ring finger around the collar as well. 

“That's not true..” Tom's voice sounded weak, strained by how tight the collar already felt around his neck.

“Be quiet.” This time Jules words came out as an order and Tom tensed again. “And better use your abdominals now.” 

With those words, Julian moved his hand from Tom's hips to his shoulder, pulling his body up by the collar. A low choking sound escaped Tom's throat when he closed his eyes and the leather tightened around his neck from his own bodyweight leaning into it. By concentrating to use his muscles he could actually take pressure away, depending more on Julian's hand on his shoulder but he didn't want to.

Tom couldn't talk with his trachea being tormented this way but Julian understood nevertheless. While he kept all of his attention on Tom's body language to keep him safe he started moving his hips properly again. Instead of intense grinding he went back to thrusting into the other one, fast and powerful. 

Tom's mind started to go white. While his body was burning with pleasure it was the lack of oxygen and the lack of power that pushed him stumbling into nothingness. His throat hurt, his neck strained, his heart rate accelerated fast in the primal fear of not being able to breathe properly. The way Julian managed to hit his prostate every time now just made jolts of pleasure shoot through his body, adding as sparks to the white space in his head. 

When all of the white slowly started turning dark around the edges Tom felt his arms straining. He wasn't moving consciously anymore. His body, his instincts were in charge and the way Jules just kept on pounding into him recklessly made him cry out. His Adam's apple strained against the tight binding, no sound was actually leaving his throat, no air left to play his vocal chords. Suddenly the world seemed far away, he was cut off of everything and it was alright to not act according to an image, to not live up to expectations, to not be who he was _supposed_ to be.

Right on the verge of tumbling into nothingness there were fingers curling around his length, more uncoordinated thrusts and heat filling him up. Tom helplessly sobbed as he shot all over Julian's hand and the sheets beneath him. 

Immediately Jules let go of the collar but caught Tom by his shoulders. He managed to pull himself out while holding his lover before carefully setting him down. Fast fingers moved to unfasten the handcuffs, throwing them away before guiding Tom's arms down. Using his strength, Julian managed to move Tom's body to the dry spot next to the one they just made a mess out of. While he constantly kept his boyfriends breathing in check he made him lie down on his belly, moving on to lovingly caress and massage over his arms to get the blood in there flowing again. 

Tom was out for the moment, his eyes closed, his body compliable. Carefully Julian moved to the headboard of the bed, where Tom's feet were now, and tugged the sweatpants and briefs off of him completely. He made sure to lean over the other one again, kissing along his spine lovingly, even though Tom probably wasn't able to feel much at all. Julian though knew after being this harsh, he needed to be loving again. Tom needed Julian to catch him after he wrecked him. 

Once Julian reached Tom's neck he smiled, opening the collar as well and carefully taking it off. The accessory fell from the bed before Jules kissed the soft skin. “I love you.” his voice was a soft whisper. “More than anything.” Julian's voice caressed along Tom's slightly wet skin. “You are perfect, Tom. I love you no matter who you aspire to be, no matter success or failure.” 

He pressed another kiss onto the skin right beneath Tom's ear. He could feel the other one reacting slightly and took that as the sign he needed. Gently Julian made his way back down again. His lips caressed each vortex, his hands massaging the now completely relaxed muscles on Tom's back. 

Once he reached Tom's ass Julian moved further down so he could get comfortable, before his hands created the space he needed. Right as Tom started properly coming back to consciousness, to being aware of his body, Julian leaned in to lap up his come dripping out of the by now puffy rose hole. 

A barely audible groan fell from Tom's lips, and he immediately shifted, trying to give Jules more room or get away. He was still dozy but his fingers gently dug into the sheets. “Jules...” This time Tom's voice was longing and tired. It was thick and warm and would've made Julian smile if his mouth had not been busy. Gently the younger one kept going, pushing his tongue inside to clean up more of the mess he'd made. “Jules, please…” 

“Shh, let me just clean you up.” Julian answered as soothingly as he could before moving his tongue back inside, massaging the internal muscles with calm but intense swipes. 

Tom sounded weak. His body alternated between leaning into the touch and shying away from it. “I can't... please.” 

Jules blinked his eyes open when he realized Tom was close to sobbing. Still, he carefully got insides one last time, before drawing back and gently licking one soft stripe from Tom's taint to his tailbone. 

Julian moved gracefully then, lying down so they were at the same level before leaning in to press a kiss to the wet skin beneath Tom's eye. “I'm here, I love you,” he whispered while his hands moved through Tom's hair. “Come on, let’s turn around and properly get you comfortable.” 

Tom still moved kind of uncoordinatedly but they managed to turn on the bed so they could both let their heads sink into the pillows. Tom kept his eyes closed for a while and Jules made sure to caress him through every second of it. His fingertips were dancing over Tom's arms, chest, and hips. Julian made sure he had reached every inch of skin with either kisses or caresses and sweet whispers about how much he loved the older one before he leaned over to caress the tip of his nose along Tom's. 

“Thank you.” Tom's voice was low but Julian could hear him nevertheless. 

The younger one just smiled before leaning in to catch Tom's lips, kissing him lovingly, nipping at his lower lip before chuckling slightly. “Glad I was the one rimming today. You probably would've given me beard burn.” 

Tom smiled and even though he kept his eyes closed he gently patted Jules bum and pulled the other one closer. “I know we don't sleep tangled up. But let me-”

“Of course, Tom. You can have me as your stuffed animal for a while.” Tom smiled against the warm skin of Julian's cheek, nodded and relaxed.


End file.
